Palomitas, miedosos y romances en secreto
by Tsuyume
Summary: La escusa de salir a ver una película los había animado para juntarse después de tanto tiempo, aunque varios debían admitir que también encontraron la oportunidad perfecta para salir con sus parejas. KiseKasa/MidoTaka/KagaKuro/MuraHimu


Fanfiction: Palomitas, miedosos y romances en secreto.

Parejas: Kise x Kasamatsu / Kagami x Kuroko / Midorima x Takao / Murasakibara x Himuro / Aomine x Momoi (¿Amistad?)

Género: Romance / Humor

Sumary: Debido a que rara vez podían verse, la escusa de salir a ver una película los había animado para juntarse después de tanto tiempo, aunque varios debían admitir que también encontraron, en la propuesta, la oportunidad perfecta para salir con sus parejas.

**.**

**One Shot**

"**Palomitas, miedosos y romances en secreto"**

**.**

Pese a que la sala de cine estaba a oscuras, podían distinguirse varias llamativas cabeza entre los espectadores. Un grupo de chicos de cabellos coloridos miraba tranquilamente la película que frente a ellos se proyectaba cuando de la nada y, en medio de la película, aparece un monstruo humanoide que no duda en lanzarse a ellos y comenzar a destriparlos uno por unos entre los gritos espantados del público que comienza a correr desesperado por todo el lugar.

La sangre y las tripas escurrían por todos lados, y en medio de la escena puede oírse lo que parece el grito horrorizado de una dama.

— ¡Ahh!

— ¡Kise, idiota! ¡Suéltame! — se molestaba Yukio sintiendo el abrazo de oso del rubio, que saltó espantado al ver la sangrienta escena en la enorme pantalla de cine.

— ¡Ajajaja, que miedoso!— ríe Takao.

— ¡Shhh! — el resto de las personas que estaban viendo la película los reta por escandalosos.

Después de un tiempo sin frecuentarse, a Momoi se le ocurrió que podían ir todos juntos al cine. De esta manera, La Kiseki no Sedai se había reunido para ir a ver una película, invitando además a sus inseparables compañeros. Lo curioso fue que la misma trataba de un grupo de chicos con raros cabellos de colores que eran asesinados uno por uno, por un monstruo destripador.

— ¡Dai-chaaan! — a ella tampoco le gustaba la película.

— ¡Oi, Satsuki!— protestaba Aomine al sentir como la pelirrosa lo abrazaba escondiendo su rostro de la pantalla.

Aún así había quienes disfrutaban de la película, como Takao, por ejemplo.

— ¡Wooo! ¡Qué buenos efectos! ¡¿Ne, Shin-chan!?

— Hmp, sólo un idiota se asusta con eso.

— ¡Ggrraaaagggggg!— en la enorme pantalla del cine el monstruo descuartizaba al peliverde sin ningún pudor.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Ojojo! ¡Se murió!— se sorprendía Takao apuntando la pantalla divertido —¿Haa, Shin-chan…? — susurró sorprendido al sentir la mano del peliverde apretando la suya.

— ¡Waahhh! ¡¿Quién fue el genio que compró los boletos para esta películaaaaa?!— chillaba Kise abrazando fuertemente a Kasamatsu mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro del mayor.

— ¡Oi! — protestaba Yukio.

— Oye, se supone que estabas de acuerdo con verla. ¡Te preguntamos! — aseguraba Takao defendiéndose de las acusaciones.

***** _Flash back _******

— Oyeee, Kise. Los chicos quieren ver "El descuartizador sangriento de Armstrong" ¿Qué dices?— preguntaba Takao contando la verdad a medias pues quien propuso esa película fue él y todavía le faltaba gente a su favor para verla.

— Si...si...los míos con queso...— decía el rubio sin perder de vista la carita de nada que ponía Yukio cuando tomaba del sorbete de su bebida.

— ¡Muy bien!— el pelinegro que se iba con todos para confirmarles la película elegida.

****** _Fin flashback_ *****

— ¡Pe-pero si ni siquiera te escuché!— se defendía el rubio llorón.

— Ah, no sé. Yo te pregunté— Takao se libraba de cualquier culpa y cargo.

— ¡Pues no quiero verla! ¡Senpaaaiii!— volvía a abrazarlo con lágrimas de perro regañado esperando que Yukio al menos no lo quite de un empujón.

— Con un demonio— refunfuñaba el capitán aceptando a regañadientes que lo abrazara.

— Kagami-kun, ¿No te gusta?— preguntó muy tranquilamente Kuroko al notar el rostro pálido del pelirrojo sentado a su lado.

— Pe-pero que dices... yo no tengo ningún pro-problema...— decía el pelirrojo medio azul.

— Hmm— Kuroko miraba algo desconfiado su rostro perplejo.

Sin duda los jóvenes prodigios no pensaron terminar viendo un película de descuartizados en el cine. Pero al fin y al cabo así había salido su salida para aprovechar el fin de semana. Debido a que rara vez podían verse, la escusa de salir a ver una película los había animado para juntarse después de tanto tiempo, aunque varios debían admitir que también encontraron, en la propuesta, la oportunidad perfecta para salir con sus parejas. Por eso allí se encontraban "disfrutando", a su manera, de una salida al cine.

— ¡Dai-chan! ¡Te lo estas acabando tu solo!— protestaba Momoi al ver como el peliazul se comía todas las palomitas sin dignarse a convidarle.

— ¿Ha? Pero si tú no estás comiendo — decía incrédulo.

— ¡Porque no me lo pasas! ¡Dámelo!— comenzaba a pelear con él como cuando eran niños.

— ¡Oye! ¡Cómprate el tuyo! — Aomine aprovechaba sus largos brazos para alejar el bote lejos de la pelirrosa.

— ¡Pero si ese es el mío! — protestaba la indignada Momoi.

— Oh vamos, Satsuki— palmeaba tranquilo en su cabeza— No seas egoísta.

— Hmmm— Momoi inflaba las mejillas caprichosa — ¡Y tu no seas aprovechado!— regañaba lanzándose a tratar de recuperar sus palomitas —¡Dame mis palomitas!— aprovechaba su descuido y por fin se las quitaba.

— ¡No seas así!— Aomine tironeaba sin ceder a sus reclamos injustos.

— ¡Que me las des! — chillaba molesta y hambrienta.

— Bueno— el moreno sonreía de lado soltando el bote de palomitas que salió despedido de sus manos, cual proyectil, hacia la cabeza de un desprevenido Midorima.

— ¡Tsk!— el peliverde se giraba a fulminar con la mirada a ambos chicos.

— Fue él/ella— dijeron al unísono señalándose como niños.

— Hmmm— Midorima controlaba su ira para no devolverles el bote en las cabezas.

— Ajajaja Shin-chan ¡Qué lindo sombrero, eh! Ajajajajaja— se burlaba Takao al ver como el bote adornaba cual sombrero la cabeza del peliverde.

Por su parte, al lado de ellos a alguien se le había ocurrido una buena idea al ver al chico de Shutoku.

— Mmm Muro-chin tengo miedo... — decía Murasakibara con un hilo de voz, esas películas no le gustaban nada, nada.

— No pasa nada Atsushi — le decía Tatsuya con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmarlo.

— Mmm no...— el pelivioleta realmente no quería seguir viendo aquella fea película así que, "imitando a Midorima", se puso el bote de palomitas en la cabeza para no seguir viendo.

Por suerte, para los asustadizos del grupo, la película no duró mucho más.

Después de que el monstruo sangriento haya matado a todos y cada unos de los protagonistas dejando con vida sólo al héroe de la historia, por fin pudieron ver los créditos de la película al tiempo que la sala se iluminaba dejando ver el desastre que habían dejado alrededor de sus butacas. Seguridad los llamó y los intimó a pagar a una multa por lo sucedido por lo que cada quien tuvo que responder por los daños, como lo hizo el siempre correcto Midorima; o en su defecto responder por los daños de sus compañeros, como lo hizo el alterado de Kasamatsu y el consentidor de Tatsuya.

Para cuando salieron del cine, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las calles estaban alumbradas por las decenas de carteles luminosos que allí se instalaban. Ya era tarde y por eso mismo, ni bien dejaron el lugar, se despidieron y se tomaron el camino rumbo a sus casas acompañados por sus respectivas parejas. Al día siguiente las clases en la preparatoria los esperaban.

— ¿Vamos juntos, senpai?

— ¿Y por qué debería aceptar?— preguntó un desconfiado Kasamatsu.

— Bueno... Es que...— Kise pensaba una buena escusa pues sus casas no estaban ni cerca.

Pero aún así, quería caminar con él. Sólo debía encontrar la mejor forma de decirlo sin que el capitán no lo muela a patadas.

— Date prisa— Yukio ya había empezado a caminar sin él.

Kise veía la espalda del pelinegro alejarse pero oyó a Kasamatsu llamándolo por lo que sólo pudo sonreír feliz y correr a su encuentro.

— ¡Sí!— se apuraba a alcanzarlo.

Cuando por fin llegó a él, el rubio tomó sin previo aviso el meñique de su senpai con el suyo y, sonrojándose, sus ojos dorados se perdieron mirando a la nada. Kasamatsu se sonrojó ciertamente un poco más, al tiempo que también lo tomó firmemente del meñique mientras se hacia el distraído. Ellos tenían algo así como un noviazgo en secreto, con la particularidad de que era secreto para ellos también.

— ¡Permiso!— pasaba muy cerca de ellos un sujeto en una moto.

— ¡Uwaahhh!— se asustaba el rubio, que había quedado muy susceptible por la película, y que no dudó en saltar sobre Yukio esperando su protección.

— ¡Holaa! ¡Pase a nuestro museo de cera y vera las criaturas más horrorosas!— gritaba una chica haciendo publicidad vestida de monstruo.

— ¡Waaaah!

— ¡Patas de gallo! ¡¿Quien quiere patas de gallo?! ¡Tú jovencito, tienes cara de que te gustan! ¡Aprovecha la oferta!— decía otro extraño sujeto poniendo las patas frente a los ojos del rubio.

— ¡WAAAHHH!— volvía a saltar.

— ¡Tra-qui-li-za-teee!

— ¡Waahh! ¡Démonos prisa senpaaaaii!— lo abrazaba fuerte del brazo.

— Haaa que miedoso eres Kise— decía resignado.

— ¡Yo no soy miedoso!— se quejaba.

— ¡¿Y por qué reaccionas así?!

— ¡Bueno! ¡Solo un poco!— volvía a abrazarlo.

— Haaa

— Ahora por culpa de esa estúpida película tendré pesadillas— lloraba el rubio sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— Pues duérmete con luz encendida— decía Yukio, aburrido.

— ¡Pero la luz me molesta y no me deja dormir!— seguía quejoso.

— ¡Pues prende la luz de una habitación cercana!

— ¡No, porque eso me da más miedo!

— ¡Entonces enciérrate en el armario con algún bate y listo, idiota!— decía recordando que un sujeto en la película hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Claro! ¡Como el chico de la película!— sonreía feliz y animado — ¡Que se encerró en el ar-ma-rio y des-pués lo ma-tó el des-cuar-ti-za-dooorrr...— el rubio lloraba creyendo que le esperaba lo mismo.

— Maldicion...Kise. ¡Es una película!

— ¡Es fácil decirlo!— se quejaba con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos — ¡¿A ti no te dio ni un poco de miedo, senpai?!— decía sin creérselo.

— Ni que fuera un niño— alzaba el mentón autosuficiente.

— No es cierto...— miraba desconfiado —Recuerdo haber sentido un apretón en el brazo cuando pasó la escena de los chicos destripados— se quejaba sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Kasamatsu.

— E-Ese no fui yo idiota ¡Habrá sido otro!

— ¡Tú estabas de ese lado!— refutaba lo del pelinegro, enojándolo y haciendo que corra el rostro sonrojado —Ahhh ves que no miento senpaaaiii~— jugaba.

— Tsk, cállate.

— ¡Senpai no tienes por qué tener miedo! ¡Yo estoy aquí para protegerte!— afirmaba Ryouta cual héroe.

— ¿¡Queee?! ¡Pero si tú estás más muerto de miedo que nadie!— reprochaba Yukio, señalándolo acusador, sin creer que aquel rubio miedoso pudiera hacer algo.

— Pero... si senpai me necesita...— susurraba Kise tomando la mano con la que Yukio lo señalaba, para luego llevarla hasta sus labios —Yo haría cualquier cosa por él...— decía besado su mano con notable ternura —Cualquier cosa...— terminaba de confesar, mirando seductor y cálido a su mayor, que lo veía atónito y sonrojado.

— Ki-Kise...

— ¿Si, senpai?~

— ¡Deja de babearme la mano, idiota!— gruñía sacando la mano de un tirón para salir de aquella incomoda y por demás sugestiva situación —¡Te pateareeee! —decía alzando su pierna para el golpe final.

— ¡Lo sientoooo!— decía Kise cerrando los ojos esperando por las patadas de su senpai pero estas nunca llegaron pues cuando el rubio abrió los ojos se dió cuenta que Kasamatsu se iba caminando dándole la espalda —¿Senpai?...— lo veía irse, alejándose de él —¡Espérame senpaaaiii!— lo corría sin ánimos a quedarse sólo.

— Hmm— Kasamatsu miraba a otro lado para que el rubio no lo viera sonrojado.

— ¡¿Por qué me dejas atrás?!— lloraba el rubio abrazando fuertemente el brazo derecho de Yukio, no queriendo dejarlo escapar nuevamente, sonrojando al mayor que ya no hacía caso a las quejas del rubio sólo para no tener que girar su rostro a verlo y revelar su sonrojo.

Sólo por eso, dejaba que el rubio lo abrazara todo lo que quisiera en lo que quedaba del camino.

.

.

Bajo el cielo estrellado, Aomine y Momoi regresaban juntos a casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertían con el resto de sus compañeros y el alejamiento de Aomine había colaborado con eso. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. Él volvía a sacar a la luz el baka soñador que era y Momoi no podía sentirse más feliz.

— ¡¿Estuvo sukee, ne?!— comentaba el moreno muy animado. A él, la película, sí le había gustado.

— Si claro... ¡Si no fuera por la sangre y los asesinatos en masa hubiera estado bien!— decía incrédula.

— ¿No te gustó, Satsuki?

— ¡Me hubieras preguntado si quería ver esa película!

— ¿No te dije?

— ¡No!

— Mira... ni cuenta me di...— decía mirando a cualquier lado, a veces perdía la concentración.

— Haaa olvídalo— la chica se tomaba la frente con cansancio —Al menos tú te divertiste, con eso basta.

— ¿He?— volteaba a verla pues ni caso le había hecho.

— Hm, no importa— sonreía —Y mira que mañana tienes entrenamiento ¡Así que no te quedes hasta tan tarde!

— ¡Sí, lo sé! —sonreía como sólo él podía hacerlo. Tan confiado y tan divertido como cuando era un niño.

Momoi soltaba una pequeña risita para luego mirar de reojo al moreno y alzar su puño en forma de saludo, tal y como él lo hacía. Aomine le sonrió divertido para luego hacer que su puño choque con el de la pelirrosa en una muestra de su inseparable amistad.

Hacía tiempo que no salían entre amigos y lograr que se hayan juntado ponía muy feliz a la manager pero lo que más le alegraba era ver de nuevo ese entusiasmo en su Dai-chan. Caminando juntos hacia sus casas, como en los buenos tiempos, sentía que él nunca había cambiado del todo. El niño que conoció siempre vivía en él.

.

.

— ¡¿Y viste cuando el sujeto hizo cuaaajjjjggg, partiéndose a la mitad y luego el otro agarró su sierra y le corto la-!

— ¡Ya Takao!— silenciaba un mareado Midorima —Ya lo sé...fue "increíble" repetía lo que el pelinegro había dicho toda la película, pero Midorima ya se estaba asqueando con tanto destripado sin sentido.

— ¡Sí, fue increíble!— festejaba Takao —Oye... ¡Shin-chan! ¡¿Qué te parece si venimos mañana a ver otra de esas!?

— ¿Otra?— se decía Midorima sin creer poder soportar una más.

— ¡Sí! ¡Hay una que se ve genial! Se llama… ¡"El devorador de tripas"! ¡¿A que suena genial, ne?!

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando el peliverde se encaminó torpemente hasta detrás de una banca para luego hacer parecer que sufría de arcadas tras un arbusto.

— ¡Shin—chan!— Takao se apresuró a socorrerlo poniendo su mano en la espalda del peliverde al tiempo que lo frotaba para calmarlo — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué te parece…?— decía con la mirada sombría. Fue su culpa haber quedado así.

— ¡Que con mis cuidados vas a estar mejor Shin-chan!— el chico de melena sonreía, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Midorima sólo atinaba a sorprenderse y sonrojarse por su accionar.

— Oye... ¿Sabes que podemos hacer?

— ¿Hm?

— Porque no voy a tu casa a cuidarte— proponía sorprendiendo al peliverde— ¡Claro! ¡De paso, pasemos a Maji a comprar algunas cosas como nachos, gaseosa, papas fritas, helado…!— enumeraba sin percatarse de lo que estaba provocando en el estómago de Midorima que se revolvía con pesadez — ¡Y de paso alquilamos alguna película de terror, con tripas y todo! ¡¿Qué te parece?!— decía para luego ver a Midorima, de nuevo, con la cabeza escondida tras el arbusto.

— ¡Olvídalo!

— ¡Pe-Pero Shin-chaaan!

— ¡No!

— ¡No seas amargado!

Ambos volvieron a retomar su camino con el peliverde tomando su estómago, que ese día estaba demasiado sensible; mientras el pelinegro de melena tiraba de la manga de su brazo como si así lo convencería.

.

.

Si bien era de noche, Maji todavía estaba abierto y a través de sus vidrios podía verse a un pequeño peliceleste mirando con preocupación al glotón pelirrojo que comía hamburguesas frente a él, como si estuviera participando en una competencia. Tanto terror hizo que a Kagami le diera hambre.

— Kagami-kun, es la segunda docena. Te hará daño.

— Kuloko...— hablaba con la boca llena para luego tragar —Haa… Esto no es nada ¡Puedo comer mucho más! …Solo que...— metía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón sacando su billetera y comprobando que se había gastado todo el dinero —Ya no me queda nada...que desastre...— se lamentaba.

— Hm ya comiste mucho...

— Pero tengo hambre...— se quejaba y el ruido en su estómago lo confirmaba, sonrojándolo.

— Hm… Si, ya veo.

— Hmp — giraba su rostro sonrojado.

— Ya vengo.

— ¿A dónde vas?— soltaba tan rápido que hasta sonó hasta preocupado sorprendiendo al peliceleste —Oh bu-bueno...— rascaba su mejilla sintiendo incómodo.

— Mmm voy por unas hamburguesas.

— ¿Ha? Pero si tú no comes.

— Pero conozco a alguien que le gustan mucho.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese estúpido de Ahomine está por aquí?!— miraba a todos lado buscando al condenado.

— Hm no. Yo hablaba de ti— decía con su serenidad de siempre.

— ¿He?— subía la vista para toparse con la mirada incrédula de Kuroko.

— Ya vuelvo— terminaba de decir el peliceleste encaminándose al mostrador dejando al pelirrojo levemente sonrojado para luego dibujarse en su rostro anonadado una gran sonrisa feliz.

.

.

Murasakibara y Atsushi también habían tomado su propio rumbo. Ambos caminaban, como de costumbre, juntos a casa. Sólo que esa vez, el pobre pelinegro cargaba con más de lo que hubiera deseado.

— ¡Hmmm! ¡Atsushi! ¡¿Por qué demonios compraste tanto?! ¡Pudiste haberte guardado algo de dinero para otro día!— Himuro hablaba enojado por tener que cargar tantos bolsones con sus golosinas.

— Hmm es que habían muchas cosas deliciosas que deseaba probar…

— ¡Estos dulces se venden en todos lados!— protestaba.

— Pero yo quería esos...

— Haaa — bufaba derrotado — ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué demonios?!— se quejaba el pelinegro al notar que algo estaba manchando su pantalón blanco—¡¿Atsushi, qué demonios compraste?!

— Huh debe ser el helado. ¿Se habrá derretido?

— ¡¿Y por qué compras helado si no te lo vas a comer enseguida?!

— Hmmm porque me gustan~...— respondía sin más, tomando la bolsa y sacando sus helados derretidos mientras Himuro se sacudía el pantalón como si así la mancha se quitaría.

Murasakibara sacaba de una bolsa de papel cinco cucuruchos de helado ya derretido ante la, por demás incrédula, mirada del pelinegro.

— Haaa se derritieron...— el pelivioleta veía en sus manos los cucuruchos con helado escurriendo de ellos.

— ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre guardar cucuruchos de helado en una bolsa?— decía Himuro con un tic en el labio.

El pelivioleta se los comía rápidamente ante la mirada ingenua de Tatsuya que no creía que fuera tan veloz para meterse todos los cucuruchos a la boca y comérselos sin más.

— ¿Terminaste?

— Hmm si...

— Pero si pareces un niño...— decía el pelinegro limpiando con su mano la comisura de sus labios llenos de helado para luego lamer su mismo dedo.

— ¿Esta rico?— preguntó el pelivioleta.

— Mucho— respondía Himuro con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Muro-chin quería probar uno?

— No, con esto es suficiente— decía volviendo a pasar su índice por la mancha pegajosa que el pelivioleta tenia en la mejilla.

— ¿Estoy rico?

— Si, estas muy... ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿¡Qué dices Atsushi?! Camina— Himuro le daba la espalda, comenzando a caminar mientras el pelivioleta esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa para luego seguirlo.

Detrás de ellos, una calle alumbrada y un cielo estrellado los despedían después de haber vivido un día lleno de: palomitas, miedosos y romances en secreto.

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

Awww~ estas couples me gustan mucho, sin mencionar que soy una ¡Loca Fangirl del KISEKASA / KASAKISE! *-* (Jeje en mis historias siempre hay KiKasa o KasaKi!) ¡En este One-Shot me faltó FuriAka! Pero los pondré en mi próximo Fanfic! n.n (Se va a llamar: "Teiko vs Shutookai: ¡Aparecen las sombras!" ^o*)

Espero que les haya gustado~

Cumplidos, críticas constructivas, maldiciones, todo será bienvenido si has llegado a leer esto XD

Mi nombre es Tsuyume y me despido pero no sin antes decirles:

¡ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POR LEER! n_n/


End file.
